Stephanie's Bossy Day
Stephanie's Bossy Day is the twenty first episode of the first season. Plot The buses are relieved that Stephanie will be temporarily leaving Chumley for a while – taking her bossiness with her! But her replacement for the time being, to the other buses' disappointment, turns out to be even bossier! Characters * Sammy * Roger * Susan * Colin * Penny * Arnold * Stephanie * Mr. Spector * Prudence (debut) * Harry (does not speak) Trivia * This episode marks the first appearance of Prudence. * Stephanie's model was modified for Prudence. * Stock footage from Stephanie Gets Soaked is used. Quotes * (Stephanie arrives at Chumley Station picking up her passengers) * Stephanie: Right, I'm here! Everybody, don't stand up, plenty of room in the back. Come along! Come along! Oh dear! I haven't got all day! Now hold on tight. * (Stephanie meets Sammy at a crossroad) * Sammy: Whoops! Morning, Stephanie! * Stephanie: Never mind good morning, watch where you're going! * (Penny and Susan are talking to each other, then Stephanie passes by) * Penny: Well, that's lovely. You see, I said to Mureen now orange is a very nice colour... * Stephanie: Now, come along, you two! Haven't you got any work to do?! - or am I the only one that does work around here?! * Penny and Susan: Ooooohhhhhh! * (Stephanie is in the coach wash as the other buses are tired of her bossiness) * Colin: I'm telling you, I've have enough! * Penny: Me too, pet. * Sammy: And me! * (The buses hear Mr. Spector on the phone) * Mr. Spector: '''Yes, yes! It's all arranged! Stephanie, my station bus is leaving now, and you can keep her as long as you like. * (The other buses are very pleased about Stephanie leaving) * '''Sammy: Wha, hey, hey, hey! No more bossy wheels! Brilliant! * Colin: Oh, ar. * (Stephanie leaves) * Colin: Ho, ho! Bye, bye, Stephanie! * Penny: Yes. Bye, bye, pet. * Sammy: See you soon! But not too soon I hope. * (Prudence arrives at the garage, and she will be filling in for Stephanie while she is away) * Sammy: Oooohhhh! * Prudence: Right! You lot, excuse me! * Mr. Spector: Yes, yes, she's just arrived. A perfect replacement. Thank you! * Prudence: Now listen, I am Prudence the private bus. And you must be the Busy Buses of Chumley. (Looks at the timetable) Or not so busy by the look of it. Right, come along! There's work to be done! Follow me! * Arnold: Oh dear, now this should be fun. * (Prudence starts to observe the other buses routes, and comments about their speed) * Prudence: (to Sammy) Hurry up, or you'll be late! * Sammy: Ooohhhh! * Prudence: (to Colin) ''Quickly, Colin! Oh! Oh! Can't keep the passengers waiting! * '''Colin:' Oi! * Prudence: (to Arnold) ''What are you? A bus or a tortoise? * '''Arnold:' Ohhh, dear! * (Evening came, and the other buses are tired of Prudence observing their speed) * Colin: Now this time, I've really had enough! * Susan: Me too! * Roger: Rather! * Penny: Oh dear! Oh dear! * Arnold: I tell you what, it makes me wish Stephanie was back. * (Sammy starts to have an idea) * Sammy: Arnold, listen. * Arnold: Yeah? * (Sammy whispers his plan to Arnold) * Arnold: Now that is a good plan, Sammy. * (Morning came, and the buses follow Prudence out) * Mr. Spector: And make sure you're all on time like the marvelous Prudence! * Arnold: Good luck, Sammy. * Sammy: Good luck, Arnold. * (Sammy's plan is soon put into action as Arnold goes very slow and starts to delay Prudence) * Prudence: Do, do, do come along! * Arnold: Yes, alright. * Prudence: Now, come along! * (Arnold and Prudence come to Market Square, Arnold pretends to break down on the crossroad) * Prudence: (to Arnold) Oh dear, why have you stopped? You silly silly silly bus! * Arnold: Alright, keep your glasses on! * (Prudence tries to push Arnold) * Arnold: Do you mind?! * Prudence: Now, come along! You really are a silly silly old bus! * (Sammy meets them at the crossroad) * Sammy: Oh no! Are you alright, Arnold? * Arnold: Ohhhhhhhh! The-uh old wheels are playing up again, Sammy. * Prudence: Oh, really! Excuse me! I need to get on! * Sammy: You'll have to wait, I'm afraid. He's very old. * Prudence: This is a rage! Oh dear! * (Prudence now running very late as she comes to the railway crossing waiting for the barriers to go up) * Prudence: Oh, come along! Come along! I haven't got time for this! (A train passes her) * (Prudence eventually arrives at the station) * Prudence: On you get, quickly! I'm late! Oh dear! * (Prudence is very late returning to the garage) * Mr. Spector: Look at the time, Prudence! I can't have this at my garage! * Prudence: Oh, really! I'm not going back to this place. (She gets sent home in fury as the other buses are relieved) * Sammy: Wha, hey, hey! Bye, Prudence! I'm glad she's gone, Arnold. * (Stephanie arrives at the garage and the other buses are very pleased to see her return) * Sammy: Wha, hey, hey, hey! Hello, Stephanie! * Arnold: Oh, it's Stephanie! * Penny: Welcome home, pet. * Arnold: Ho-ho! It's nice to see you back! * Sammy: Oh, we've missed you, Stephanie! * Penny: Yes, we have. * Stephanie: Well, I've missed you too, Sammy. But we can't stand around here all day, can we? Come along, everyone. There's work to do! * Sammy: Y-heh, heh, heh! Come on, everyone! There's work to do! * (Sammy, Colin, Penny and Arnold laugh) * Colin: Oh-ha, ha, ha, ha! * Arnold: Yes, I do like Stephanie. Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Stephanie